A Kiss From an Angel
by Jade the Fox
Summary: My first fanfic! Sonic feels heartbroken after one of his friends dies. Will a certain angel cheer him up? Read to find out! Please review! No flames please! Contains Sonamy! Don't like the couple, then don't read.


**Hey guys it's my first Sonamy fanfic! :D Please go easy on me and no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic character.**

**Now, onto the story!**

He ran faster and faster, deeper and deeper into the woods, shedding tears as he ran away. Away from the pain, the suffering, the tears, the depressing atmosphere that lingered in the air. Today was the day of her funeral. The death that affected one person the most. Sonic the Hedgehog. His whole world had been torned, crushed, ripped apart.

Of course, this would happen if it was one of his other friends. But, this friend was different. She was special to him, as he was to her. She loved Sonic and chased him almost everyday. It was sorta like a routine. But now that routine is going to be gone. She wasn't here anymore. Her cheerful attitude, her dazzling jade green eyes, her smile and laughter are now gone. This person is none other than Amy Rose. She was found dead in her apartment when her bestfriend Cream came over. She went and told Sonic about and he went to check it out. When he saw her lifeless body on the ground, Sonic fell to his knees and stared at her with his eyes open and mouth hanging open. Her body was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. Her eyes were wide open. They turned from being bright and full of energy into being dull and lifeless.

Now, they had arranged her funeral for today. About halfway through the funeral, you could hear sobs that were gradually getting louder and louder. The crying was coming from Sonic. "Sonic… pull yourself together man. You're getting everyones attention." , said Knuckles. " I-I'm s-s-sorry, it's j-just that…OH AMY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US!", cried Sonic. He suddenly ran off leaving everyone worried about the heartbroken hedgehog. "We should just let him cool off by himself. Who knows what he'll do if one of us goes over there.", said Tails. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued the funeral without the blue blur. Now, Sonic stopped in the middle of a giant clearing with a pond that has a log where you can sit down and enjoy the scenery. He sat on the log and cried his broken heart out. "WHY? WHY WHY WHY WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME AMY ROSE? I-I-I LOVED YOU!", sobbed Sonic. His eyes opened up fast. 'Did I seriously just blurt that out loud?', he thought. "_Yes Sonic. Yes you did, and I heard it."_, said a voice. "Huh? Who said that? Show yourself!", he exclaimed. _"Look beside you!"_, said the voice. Sonic looked beside him and almost fainted at the sight the person beside him. _**"AMY?"**_ He suddenly began blushing slightly. Amy looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a stunning white dress that showed alittle bit of cleavage and reached her knees. Around her waist, was a hot pink ribbon that sparkled, even if there was no sunlight. There was a halo above her head and had huge, white, sparkly wings. There was also a faint white aurora glowing around her.

She giggled and said, _"Hey Sonic. How's it going?"_. "Terrible since you left…". One little tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. Amy lifted her finger and wiped the tear away. _"Please don't be sad Sonic. It hurts me more than it hurts you."_ , she said sadly. "How can I continue living my life without you? You always seemed to lift my spirits everytime I saw you. Truth be told, I always enjoyed it whenever you chased me. I'm sorry for running away from you all the time, by the way. I was just doing it to protect you from Eggman. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did. Amy… it makes me sad and depressed to think that you aren't hear with me anymore. I think it hurts me more.", he said. _"Sonic… I forgive you for running away. I understand. And you lifted MY spirits whenever I saw you. But I think it hurts me more because, well, I love you Sonic. I still do and I always will, even if I am gone.", _she said. "Amy… do you wanna know a secret?" _"Sure Sonic." _By this point, they were looking at each other, leaning closer and closer until their lips were inches apart. "I l-love you, too…", he whispered. The gap between them closed and they kissed passionately. To Sonic, the kiss felt so real to him. Even if she was an angel. Her lips tasted like ripe strawberries and she smelled like sweet sugar. Sadly, to their disappointment, they had to end the kiss because they needed oxygen.

_"I'm sorry Sonic, but I have to go. But before I leave I have to tell you something."_ "Please don't leave! I want you to stay with me! I LOVE YOU!" he cried. _"I'm sorry but I have to. But remember, I will always be with you. If you need me…just call out my name. I will be there for you. Forever."_, Amy said. Sonic started crying and shaking. "You-you w-will?", Sonic sobbed. Amy nodded and started to slowly rise up in the air. "WAIT!" _"Huh? What is it Sonic?"_, questioned Amy. "C-can I h-have one l-last k-kiss before you go?", he asked hopefully. She giggled and said, _"Sure Sonic."_ She flew to him and kissed him on his lips sweetly. _"Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog. Please remember that I will always love you and I will be with you every single day."_ "I will Amy Rose. I will. I love you, too.", he said sadly. She smiled and a few tears fell from her eyes and splashed onto Sonics face. One tear of hers and one of his began to come closer to one another and formed a heart on Sonics cheek. The heart slowly slid off his cheek and fell to the ground. A blinding white flash suddenly appeared and when it ended, Amy was nowhere in sight. Sonic stood up and looked around for her. When he gave up, he dropped to his knees and started to softly cry. Remembering her words to him, he stood up and said, "At least I know you're still here with me…" He smiled and ran of back to the funeral.

"_I will always be with you Sonic"_

**Thanks for reading! Please review!:)**


End file.
